


(Fanart) Pre-Reform Spock with LeMatyas

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Pre-Reform Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of Spock as Pre-Reform Warrior with LeMatyas





	(Fanart) Pre-Reform Spock with LeMatyas

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they have poisonous fangs and claws -- So, yes, it would be absolutely insane to try to keep them as pets... But you know that means that there would be some crazy, point-earred, Pre-Reform, no-logic boi who would say, "I want two."


End file.
